emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Birthday
Beyond Birthday is a rapper in Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer . He is a character in the novel Death Note: Another Note. The Los Angeles B.B Muder Cases. He is the serial killer beind the Los Angeles B.B Murder cases. Played by Ciáran McGinn, he raps against Jeff The Killer . About Beyond Birthday appears only in the novel Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. The novel is narrated by Mello, who says that he is only telling the story in order to flaunt his greater knowledge of L over Near. Mello decides that Near might not be the only person to read the book, so he should make it more interesting. While narrating, Mello uses different techniques: he begins as a typical narrator, but drops it to acquire a way of speech that is usually associated with a live storytelling. The novel also switches from Mello's view and opinions to Naomi's point of view. Throughout the novel, the reader is initially unaware that Rue Ryuzaki, whom Naomi Misora thought of as just some suspicious young man, is Beyond Birthday. Readers are led to believe that he is L in person. This is because of his mannerisms and description (black hair, dark bags beneath the eyes, bad posture, love for sweets, and sitting position). It is in fact Beyond pretending to be L, using his acting skills to pass as a copy of the L he possibly knew or heard about. It is unknown if he has ever seen L in person. The undisguised Beyond Birthday is mentioned by Mello at points in the novel. Beyond is described to look much like L, having black hair and shadows under his eyes. He is seen sitting in L's favored position, and walking hunched over. However, he does not actually look like this. Beyond Birthday was said to have worn many layers of makeup in order to disguise himself. It is likely that he chose to intimidate L. Little is known about Beyond, though he and A (real name unknown) were the first two children in line to succeed L. The pressure of Wammy's House proved to be too great for A, which caused A to commit suicide, while B left Wammy's House at some unknown point. Throughout the novel Beyond imitates L. Given that, it is unknown what actions are a charade, and what actions are a genuine trait of his personality. Beyond is once seen eating strawberry jam out of a jar with his hands. He appears to crave jam, as he has multiple jars of it in a victims fridge. Although mentioned only once in the book, it is also implied that Beyond practices laughing quite often. Also, it is interesting to note that his laughter is referred to by Mello as a "Shinigami's laugh." Beyond was "born" with Shinigami Eyes, which allowed him to see and know when exactly people around him would die, as well as knowing their full names. He uses this ability to pick his victims and kill them when they would have been destined to die. It is unknown how he could have possibly been "born" with the eyes, though Mello wonders if a Shinigami dropped its eyeballs to Earth (instead of a Death Note). He was responsible for the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, a 44 year old freelance writer, Quarter Queen, a 13 year old girl, and Backyard Bottomlash a 28 year old bank worker. Lyrics Verse 1 It's time to show this creepypasta psycopath who is boss I'll beat you, drug you, stab you up Until you die of complete blood loss What the hell is wrong with your face? It's like the Joker had his period on your balls Tell me Jeff, are you really the best killer of them all? I'll nail you up to the wall like my little wara ningyo Then carve up little messages on your chest It'll be impossible to solve You were beaten battered bleached torched Carved a smile into your face to hide your sorrows According to these little hints Looks like your death will come tomorrow Verse 2 I'll Backlash your Backyard T'ill there's blood everywhere No need to torch my entire body 'Cause I've already been there You're a white hoodied emo haired Party crashing psychopath With a messed up burned up face Killing anyone in your path When will you stop being on your period? You defective asshole Put down that knife Or I'll shove it right in your ass-hole You're a creepypasta failure With nothing to prove I just handed your ass to you, now give me your next move Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer 2 Verse 1: The serious serial killer is back, and I won't be showing mercy So bus-stop is already you defective bitch, there's no way you can even hurt me Call me Dark L, cause I'm evil and I'm taking his place You look like you cannot be loved by anyone just judging by your face Better Believe me, I've Brides-Made my victory already After I impale you in all your guts with my vicious Machete (Get me?) It's Beyond your Death Day Jeff, my shinigami sense can tell me I'll make this battle worse than your loss against that man Slendy! Verse 2; It's ME! That's who it is!. The fucking epitome of all hell! You're a disgrace! To the B.B murder case,the true God of Death of L.A, well I'm serving up a Quarter Queen of fresh disses. Blood spitting you will be when with you I am finished! Shinigami against little teenage boy. Crappypasta little bitch is gonna be destroyed Trivia *He is the 5th Death Note character to appear in the series. Along with L Lawliet , Watari , Light Yagami , and Ryuk .